1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of wheel suspension systems for vehicles. More particularly, a wheel suspension system for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel suspension systems for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like generally have been manufactured as an integral part of the vehicle frame or fork assembly. Some such vehicles are heavy, and it often becomes difficult to repair the wheel suspension systems of such vehicles. Traditionally, such vehicles are inverted for such repairs, but for many such vehicles this is cumbersome and not possible with the tools at hand.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved wheel suspension system for such vehicles which provides easy access to the wheel suspension system for repairs; and yet would be durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.